The Chages You've Made
by catwngs
Summary: Ginny is just looking for some friends in Hogsmead, but instead bumps into Draco Malfoy will she plot a long wanted revenge on him or fall for him? (Sumarys are not my thing)
1. Perfect?

Disclaimer: All characters throughout the story are not mine unless I say otherwise! (  
  
Ginny Weasly, now 21, opened her emerald green eyes, and greeted the day as soft sun rays from her window lit up her face. Another perfect day, she thought to herself. Yes, perfect, she had a great, two-story house in London, was a very successful Auror, and with Lord Voldemort long gone felt life was great. Ginny was single, with gorgeous shinny red hair and the face of an "angel" as her father liked to tell her when he and Ginny's mother came to visit. The only thing she didn't think was perfect was she lived alone, with the exception of her cat Plio, and her maid, but they didn't talk too much. So basically it got pretty boring fast. Ginny went down to her dining room and was greeted by her maid.  
  
"Bacon and eggs for you Miss Weasly" her maid said holding a silver tray with the food on it.  
  
"Gretta how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ginny, oh, and yes thank you." Ginny took the plate off the tray, and began to eat slowly; she was halfway done when Gretta came in with a letter in her hand.  
  
"I've got a letter for you miss," she said, "Just arrived this morning."  
  
"Oh really," Ginny took the letter and scanned over the address, a shocked look appeared on her face, she never got mail from anyone but her manager, and parents. But this time she got a letter from an old friend. None other than Hermione Granger.  
  
"Wow," she said aloud " I can't believe it, mail from someone other that Mr. Klyde (her manager) or my parents." Ginny tore the letter open and read it nice and slowly to savoir the fact she got a letter from a friend, it read,  
  
Dear Ginny, Hey! How Are you, sorry I haven't talked to you for a while but you know, work has been crazy but now that it's summer I have more free time.  
  
A/N: Hermione's job is Defense Against Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
Anyways, Harry, Ron and I are meeting in Hogsmead today, just to shop, do stuff, want to come? If so we will be waiting outside Honeydukes for 20 minutes only, at 12:00 noon sharp. So meet us there if you want to come, hope to see you! Lots of Love, Hermione Granger  
  
GREAT! This was the best news since she was accepted as an Auror, she couldn't wait to spend an entire day with her old friends, (and her brother) she absolutely had to get ready now! Ginny ran upstairs into her room and into her huge wardrobe. She picked out a red, strapless top and black pants that flared at the sides. She glanced at the clock, 11:00 am, perfect just enough time to get ready and go. Ginny left her hair down, put on some make up and was ready to go. At that second Ginny realized that she needed away to get to Hogsmead. She decided on taking the muggle cab down to Sleuth Ave, (which was only a few blocks away from Hogsmead) and then walk the remaining block to the entrance to Hogsmead which was conveniently hidden inside a local pub called "Knock Out," which was the perfect name because fight were always breaking out it that pub. Ginny's cab soon arrived (she used her muggle cell phone, that Hermione showed her how to use a long time ago) and she was soon on her way to Hogsmead.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Why did I want to take a muggle cab why, I could have used the Knight Bus, my broom but nooooooooooo I just had to use the stupid MUGGLE CAB!!!!! Ginny's insides were screaming, she was stuck in traffic and she wasn't even half way to Sleuth Ave. She couldn't believe how horrible muggle transportation was, how could they live like this! Ginny continuously glanced at her watch, 11:45, 11:50, 11:55!!! At this rate she was going to be almost ten minutes late. When she finally got to Sleuth Ave it was 12:30 and it took her five more minutes to get to Hogsmead . Ginny hurriedly ran up to Honeydukes,.......no sign of any of them, "They could be anywhere in Hogsmead by now," she thought. "Well might as well go look for them." Ginny decided the best place to start would be in "The Three Broomsticks," for three reasons. One, it was Harry, Ron, and Hermione's favorite restaurant, two, it was lunchtime, and three, she was really hungry. She started walking down the street thinking of the times in Hogwarts when she'd come here as a student. Ginny had gone of in a sort of a daze remembering her past, when, WHAM! Ginny toppled to the ground and so did the guy she just hit.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" They both said in unison.  
  
"No seriously I should watch where I'm going," Ginny said.  
  
"No, it's ok here let me help you up." He said  
  
The guy reached out a muscular arm and pulled her gently to her feet, she was immediately breathless. He had gorgeous blond hair, mysterious pale eyes, and an absolutely to die for face. Ginny couldn't help but grin. He smiled and said with a star stricken voice.  
  
" Name's Draco Malfoy, and you might be?" 


	2. Conversation, a plan, and a close call

Disclaimer: Nope  
  
Previously: "Names Draco Malfoy and you are?"  
  
Ginny just stood there, awe struck, "doesn't he not recognize me?" she thought "what do I do tell him my name."  
  
"Cameil" she said positively "Cameil uh, Starlit"  
  
Draco gave Ginny, or Cameil an odd look then a beautiful smile and said,  
  
"Well Cameil would you like to join me at the "Three Broomsticks?""  
  
"Sure," Ginny said happily, the images of her friends waiting for her had just slipped away into a swirl of thoughts.  
  
The Three Broomsticks was semi-crowded not two many people there. Ginny ordered a butter beer and a chicken salad, while Draco ordered a leg of pork and a butter beer. When their meals arrived they ate in silence for a while but then Draco decided to break the silence.  
  
"So Cameil, what do you do for a living?" he asked curiously. Ginny swallowed a piece of chicken and hesitated for a moment. She then spoke out.  
  
"I'm an Auror."  
  
"Oh really, you don't strike me as an Auror type." He said lifting an eyebrow."  
  
"Well then what do you do?"  
  
"Oh, me I work with dragons, so I'm usually in Romania, but I come to my manor here in my vacation time."  
  
"Wow." Ginny was amazed, Draco was, well, actually starting to seem like a normal person, he seemed kinda nice now, not the evil guy he use to be, but she still didn't trust him.  
  
"So what's your family like?" Draco asked.  
  
"Ummm.." What should she say! She can't reveal her true identity."Uh, my parents are healers at St. Mungo's, their names are uh, Joe, and Paula." Ginny used the first names that jumped out of her mouth.  
  
"Interesting." he said  
  
"What about your family?" Ginny was hoping to get a little dirt on him, she couldn't help but grin. But when a grim look appeared on his face she ceased her smile.  
  
"My family.uh.." he started "They're both in Azkaban."  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped slightly, was he telling the truth? She knew his father was in Azkaban, but his mother too? It was a bit, sad.  
  
"I'm sorr.." Ginny began but was cut off.  
  
"No, don't be sorry, they, they deserved it, they were never great parents, and, well they did things they shouldn't have."  
  
Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry. Draco's face was so, so, pleading, so wishing, "Wait," She thought, "This is DRACO MALFOY, you hate him, don't you?" Out of the blue Ginny heard someone laugh. She thought it sounded quite familiar. She glanced around and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, sitting in a both a little ways behind her. Ginny quickly wrenched her head around and scrunched a little lower in her seat.  
  
"I'll be right back, just going to the rest room." Draco said.  
  
"Ok." She replied quickly. Perfect, she thought.  
  
Draco got up and was soon out of sight. Ginny then got up and headed over to the booth her brother and friends were at.  
  
"GINNY!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Ginny waved and sat down beside Harry.  
  
"You made it." Harry said smiling.  
  
"We got a bit worried." Ron added.  
  
"Sorry guys, blame it on the muggles, but right now I've got some verrryyy important news." Ginny said quickly. Then she explained her circumstances with Draco. Hermione grinned, Ron scowled, and Harry just snickered.  
  
"So, "Cameil" what do you have in mind." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I thought some revenge might be nice." Ginny replied.  
  
Ron's scowl turned to a grin and he said." What kind of revenge."  
  
"I was thinking I could make him fall in a deep torturous love with "Cameil", then after a long time of dating, reveal my true identity, and dump him. He'll be heart broken." Ginny devilishly said.  
  
"Perfect he can get what he's always deserved, I knew his actions would come back to haunt him." Harry said.  
  
" That is perfect, nice thinking Ginny." Ron said.  
  
"Well sorry this will cut in to our time together guys, but this opportunity is to tempting to resist, and I got to get back to "Cameil's" table. Bye." Ginny said.  
  
"Bye." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said in unison.  
  
Ginny, or Cameil, headed back to her table. Just in time too, Draco had just sat down. He didn't bother asking her where she had been but instead said.  
  
" Hey Cameil, would you like to walk around Hogsmead with me?"  
  
"I'd love to." Ginny said in her absolute sweetest voice.  
  
"Cameil" and Draco actually had a good time. They buzzed through almost all the shops, stopped for some ice cream, Draco even bought Ginny a stuffed bear from one of the shops. Ginny didn't realize it, but she was having a really great time with someone she used to consider an enemy. It was at least seven at night before Ginny realized she should be getting home.  
  
"Thank you for the wonderful night Draco, but I really should catch a cab." Ginny said.  
  
"Cab, muggle, cab? Come on! Let me fly you." Draco said.  
  
"But, but what if a muggle sees us, and what if.." before Ginny could say anything Draco cast an invisibility spell on her, him and his broom and took of in the air.  
  
"DRACOOO!" Ginny screamed. She was about to scream again but was breathless. The sunset it was, beautiful. She was taken away, she was feeling happy, like she had never felt before, but she couldn't explain it.  
  
"Where do you live?" He asked.  
  
"London, 1010 Sapphire Road." Ginny said before she could stop herself, oh no, she thought, what if he finds out the real me. But he just smiled turned sharply to the right and kept on flying. He flew so smoothly. Draco turned out to be good at directions because he found Ginny's house. They landed softly and Ginny got off and turned to say goodnight.  
  
"Thank you Draco, well I should go now."  
  
"Ya I should get home too." Draco said.  
  
They were so very close Ginny could se his every feature she sensed him moving closer, then she realized. She quickly backed away and said.  
  
"Um, I should go, really, thanks again." Ginny felt her checks grow red.  
  
"Wait, here." Draco said and handed Ginny a piece of paper.  
  
"This is my address, you know, just in case."  
  
"Thanks, bye." Ginny said.  
  
Draco walked away, hopped onto, his broom and disappeared against the sky. Ginny felt a smile appear on her face, but was then attacked by her own thoughs. Was I afraid to kiss him? Her "Cameil" plan had faded away from her mind, for the moment. 


	3. An Inventation

Disclaimer...AGAIN! Nuthin but the plot's mine!  
  
A/n: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T CONTINUED THIS IN FOREVER DESPITE ONLY 4 REVIEWS SNIFF I HOPE ANY PEOPL WHO LIKED THIS STORY AREN'T HEARTBROKEN! ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning feeling very, very, very, confused. She walked down to her kitchen to find Gretta smiling holding a silver tray with breakfast. Ginny smiled at her maid and thanked her; she ate in silence until Gretta walked in holding an envelope.  
  
"Another letter today Miss" Gretta said and handed the letter to her, " Oh, yes and your boss dropped by today, he said you needn't come to work until next week."  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked in surprise. Gretta nodded and walked out of the dinning room. Ginny quickly tore open the letter. It read.  
  
Dear Cameil,  
  
I know this is last minute, but I was just wondering if you would come to a  
Dance with me today. "The Bandit's Dance" is an annual event held by a  
muggle club called "Night Life." Owl me if you can come, if not, I  
understand.  
  
Hope to hear from you,  
Draco. By the way I got your address from the Ministry of Magic's wizard address  
secretary.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but smile. She enjoyed the fact that Draco really didn't know who she was, and asked her out, but a part of her was hurting. She didn't know why, but it was as if, if she actually liked Draco. "Yeah right," she thought, "Stick to the plan." Ginny ran into her study (A/N: did I mention she has a study room.) and scrambled around for a quill and parchment. Finding the pair, she scribbled down,  
  
Dear Draco,  
YES! I would absolute love to go to the dance with you. I have no idea where it is but do you think you could come and get me? Come and get me one hour before the dance starts my guess it's at night so I'll be ready around  
nine just in case you wanted to know. Can't wait!  
Love,  
Ginny. Ginny paused and realized she had signed it with her real name so she snatched another piece of parchment and reluctantly re-wrote the letter signing it "Cameil." Ginny had a feeling that tonight would be a perfect time to get Draco in a love state, a very deep love.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco had been waiting for over an hour, an hour waiting for a letter he thought may never come. He did everything he could think of from practicing spells to, reading to get his mind off Cameil but for some reason she stuck in his mind. He felt as if he knew this girl, but from where he had no clue. All he knew was that he had to see her again, get to know her. She showed him kindness, even though practically the entire wizard world knew of his dark past. A in Azkaban, and a mother too.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"YOU ARE TO JOIN THE DEATH EATERS AND THAT'S FINAL!" A man with a murderous voice yelled.  
  
"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TOO, YOU KILL, YOU DESTROY IN ALL HONESTY FATHER I DON'T WANT THAT!" a boy with platinum blond hair and pale eyes yelled back.  
  
"IT ISN'T A MATTER OF WHAT YOU WANT IT'S A MATTER OF WHAT THE DARK LORD WANTS AND YOU SHALL OBIDE BY HIS RULES!"  
  
" NO!"  
  
Before the boy uttered another word the man raised his hand and struck the boy so hard he fell flat onto his back. The man knelt down by the boys face and muttered grimly.  
  
"You will become a death eater Draco, I'll see to it that you do."  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Draco turned his head to the side. His father's words haunted him of a past he wished to forget. Draco suddenly heard a tapping at his front window. Walking to it he say a barn owl perched outside of it. What was left of his heart leaped as he opened the widow letting the owl swoop in onto a nearby table. Draco carefully took the note off the owl's outstretched leg and dismissed it. The owl angrily turned away (it was expecting a treat or something of the sort) and swooped out the open window. Draco ripped the envelope open to find the thing he had hoped for most out of that day. Cameil's letter.  
  
Back to Ginny  
  
Ginny glanced at the clock in her study. Eight. Ginny had read her favorite book "Romeo and Juliet" for most of the day, she thought now was a good time to get ready. Her stomach leapt as she got up. Why should she be nervous? It's not like it was a true date. She wasn't even her real self. Ginny slowly walked into her room confused by emotions, when something struck her. Was this a formal dance? She highly hoped not. Personally Ginny didn't really think she owned any formal clothing. She had very casual wardrobe so she highly hoped this wasn't a "fancy" club. Her guess was no, but the thought still lingered. Ginny took a shower and hurried into her wardrobe closet. She probably went through every outfit she owned until she decided something. Ginny wore a silver, long sleeved top that had criss- crossing lace on the sleeves and middle of it, and a shiny, lavenderish, short skirt to match. Ginny had just finished her hair, (which she left down and curled) and make-up when she heard her doorbell ring. He was here.  
  
"Miss Starlit" Gretta called, (Ginny told her about the plan) "Master Draco is here.  
  
Ginny took one final glance in the mirror, and a deep breath as she headed down the stairs to the entrance hall of her house. Those stairs never before seemed so long. Ginny took the last steps off the stairs and meet Draco's gaze. She could see him breathe deep, she did the same. Draco was wearing a black muscle shirt with black pants. There was a long stunned silence as the two gazes at each other in awe, Gretta slinked out of the room and Draco broke the silence.  
  
"You look great." Was all he could manage.  
  
"You too." "Cameil" responded.  
  
After about ten seconds of yet more silence Draco said, "Shall we?" and made a gesture towards the door. "Cameil" smiled and linked arms with Draco as her lead her to a.... red thunderbird? Draco saw the confused look on his date's face and quickly explained.  
  
"I rented a muggle car because the place we're going to has a lot of muggles, I didn't want any suspicions." Draco said in an embarrassed voice.  
  
"Better safe I suppose." Ginny said with a grin, personally she liked the car it had a style to it that seemed to go with the night, she liked it.  
  
"Oh, and in case you're wondering I can drive it." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
Ginny got it the passenger side, fastened her seat belt sat back and enjoyed the ride. In all honesty Draco was a good drive, he knew how to perfectly direct the muggle object as if he had done it all his life, it was sort of funny. Ginny looked up at Draco who was obviously concentrated on the road do to the fact he hadn't said a thing. Ginny decided to break the lack of communication.  
  
"So, do you go to this club often?" She asked.  
  
"Well sometimes with my friends every now and then, it's nice you'll like it." He said.  
  
Ginny wasn't aware that draco had friends; she hoped that he still didn't hang around Crabbe and Goyle. That would be slightly pathetic.  
  
The car came to a halt and Draco turned off the ignition. "We're here." He said smiling. Ginny looked up at the big neon sign that read "Night Life" for some reason she could feel butterflies in her stomach. This was going to be a long night.  
  
A/N: Wahoo! I hope you all like it! Sorry to stop now but my bro wants the puter, and it's 12 at night ^^ REVIEWS!!!! By the way thanxs to all that have reviewed! 


	4. Dancing, and some realizing

A/N: I decided it was best to keep these updates close together or people who like this story may run away from it and never return ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song in this, but it is owned by Mr. C The Slide Man ;)  
  
Special Thanks To The Following Reviewers!  
  
Kristi-Don't worry you're not a geek! Thanks I'm glad you think so ^^  
  
Samantha-THANKS!!  
  
Ainariel-Helyanwe-Don't we all love D-G fics!  
  
AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...... NO I DON'T GIVE YOU ALL TWENTY DOLLARS BUT THE FAN-FIC WILL CONTINUE THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH...RIGHT?  
  
Ginny could feel her heart beat get faster as she and Draco stepped inside of the club. The dance had already started because the music was blasting and people were dancing everywhere.(A/N: DUH!) Ginny and Draco found a table and ordered a few drinks from the waitress walking around.  
  
"So, ever been to a dance like this before?" Draco asked her.  
  
"No," She said, she could barely hear him over the music, "I go to clubs, but never any of them have hosted dances before."  
  
"Why Not?"  
  
"Well, truth be told I'm really not that great of a dancer, I find a lot easier to just jump at the clubs, that's really all anyone does there anyways."  
  
"YOU CAN'T DANCE!?"  
  
"Not Really."  
  
"Well come on it's easy!"  
  
"No Dra...." Before Ginny/Cameil could finish Draco had grabbed her by the hands and pulled her off her feet and onto the dance floor. She attempted to run back to the table but he held on tighter, coincidentally a slow song had just started. Draco directed Ginny's hands around his neck and he placed his on her waist. His touch sent shivers down her spine. He led and for some reason, Ginny knew to follow, they were dancing, Ginny forgotten all about Cameil and couldn't take her eyes of his. They seemed so gentle, yet forbidding.  
  
DRACO' POV  
  
Cameil looked so, so, beautiful tonight. Her emerald eyes seem to glisten with every breath she took. She danced nicely; Draco couldn't help but wonder if Cameil had been lying to him about not being able to dance. He wished the song would last forever, when Draco was around Cameil, his shadows seemed to fade away from his insides when he saw her. As if she provided a light, a light that was so familiar, and so new to him at the same time.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The song was now over but what were only a few minutes felt like an eternity to Ginny. She slowly let go of him, their eyes glued to each other's. Draco smiled. "NO, DON'T DO THAT!" she thought. Ginny couldn't help but think, he looked really, cute when he smiled. Ginny broke the moment by saying. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back."  
  
"Alright I'll be at the table." Draco said back.  
  
Ginny smiled and headed towards the bathrooms. Nobody was in there, which was good, because honestly she needed some thinking space. Ginny felt like she could explode, she had a stomach full of butterflies, and a plot of revenge in the back of her mind. Draco just seemed so different now, she just didn't understand. Could someone like him possibly.... change?  
  
Ginny breathed deeply as she walked out of the restroom and towards her table. She saw Draco sitting there, he looked somewhat anxious for her to come back. "Does he really like me, err, Cameil that much?" Ginny wondered. When she reached the table Draco put on that "To Die For" smile and asked her to dance again. Ginny immediately said yes, personally she was having kind of fun with him. The night went on like so, Ginny and Draco danced together on almost every song, rarely took their eyes of the other, and danced so well together some people gave them envious gazes.  
  
"Draco can I tell you something?" Ginny/Cameil asked.  
  
"Yeah, anything." Draco responded quickly.  
  
"I know how to dance I just always thought I was horrible at it."  
  
"I KNEW IT! Oh, and I think you're great at it."  
  
Ginny brightly smiled at him, and was about to say something but the DJ's voice came out of the speakers. "All right everyone I hope you had fun, but it's time to wrap this night up, our last dance will be a fun one, THE CHACHA SLIDE PART 2!" There were many blank stares from the audience, but one the music started almost everyone knew how to do the ChaCha Slide (Part 2). Even Ginny and Draco did it.  
  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
  
1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp  
  
Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha real smooth  
  
Turn it down, to the left  
  
Take it back now ya'll  
  
1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp  
  
Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha now ya'll  
  
Now it's time to get funky  
  
To the right now, to the left  
  
Take it back now ya'll  
  
1 hop this time, 1 hop this time  
  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
  
Slide to the left, slide to the right  
  
Criscross, criscross  
  
Cha Cha real smooth  
  
Let's go to work  
  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
  
2 hops this time, 2 hops this time  
  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
  
Hands on your knees, hands on your knees  
  
Get funky with it, aahhhhhhhhhh yaaaa  
  
Come on, Cha Cha now ya'll  
  
Turn it down, to the left  
  
Take it back now ya'll  
  
5 hops this time  
  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
  
Right foot again, left foot again  
  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
  
Freeze, Everybody Clap yo hands  
  
Come on ya'll, check it out  
  
How low can you go?  
  
Can you go down low?  
  
All the way to da floor?  
  
How low can you go?  
  
Can you bring it to the top?  
  
Like it never never stop?  
  
Can you bring it to the top?  
  
1 hop, right foot now  
  
Left foot now ya'll  
  
Cha Cha real smooth  
  
Turn it down, to the left  
  
Take it back now ya'll  
  
1 hop this time,1 hop this time  
  
Reverse, Reverse  
  
Slide to the left, slide to the right  
  
Reverse Reverse, reverse reverse  
  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
  
Cha Cha again  
  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
  
Cha Cha again  
  
Turn it down  
  
To the left, that it back now ya'll  
  
2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops  
  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
  
Charlie Brown, hop it out now  
  
Slide to the right, slide to the left  
  
Take it back now ya'll  
  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
  
Turn it down  
  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
  
3 hops this time  
  
Right foot now, left foot now ya'll  
  
Cha Cha it out  
  
Turn it down  
  
To the right, to the right ya'll  
  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
  
4 hops this time  
  
Right foot now now ya'll, left foot now ya'll  
  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
  
Cha Cha again, Cha Cha again  
  
Turn it down  
  
Take it back now ya'll  
  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
  
6 hops this time  
  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
  
Right foot 2 stomps, Left foot 2 stomps  
  
Criscross, Criscross  
  
Slide to the left, Slide to the right  
  
Let me hear you clap yo hands  
  
Cha Cha now, Cha Cha again  
  
Turn it down  
  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
  
2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops  
  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
  
Hands on your knees, hands on your knees  
  
Aahhhh yaaaa, get funky with it  
  
Get down now ya'll,  
  
Come on, come on  
  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
  
Let's go to work  
  
When the song was over Ginny and Draco headed out to the car. They were silent the entire drive to Ginny's house. When the car screeched to a halt Ginny finally spoke up.  
  
"WOW! Draco, that was really fun."  
  
"Really?" He said, "Well I'm glad you had fun."  
  
They had both stepped from the car by now and had smiles plastered to their faces. Draco took a step toward Ginny/Cameil, and without thinking Ginny took a step toward him too. They kissed. Ginny felt a wave of hot and cold come over her all at once, she liked it. Draco slowly pulled away. Ginny felt so happy, but then it hit her. She blinked a few times and felt her eyes begin to water.  
  
"Well, see you around." Draco said.  
  
"Bye." Ginny said calmly.  
  
It wasn't until Draco drove away that Ginny fell onto her knees and began to cry. "No!" she said to herself. "No, No, No! I......I can't..." She paused and tilted her head toward the heavens.  
  
"I can't fall in love with him."  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Driving away from her was hard. Draco wished this night could go on forever. When he finally arrived at his house he stuck the key into the door but stopped in his tracks. "THAT'S IT!" He shouted. Draco felt he found out why she was so familiar, "But will it change the way I feel." Was all he could think for the rest of the night.  
  
A/N" WAHOO! Anther chap done! I LOVE THE CHA CHA SLIDE! I couldn't resist putting it in there. MWWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Hope you all enjoyed it REVIEWS! 


	5. The Letter

A/N: Don't be alarmed by the beginning it starts off with Draco's POV THANX TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!!!!!!!  
  
Megan- YOU HAVE TO BE CRAZY NOT TO LOVE THE CHACHA SLIDE! Thanx for the review!  
  
Ainariel-Helyanwe- THANKS!!!  
  
ON WITH THE FICTION THAT IS FROM A FAN!  
  
He tossed and turned all night but he just couldn't sleep. Cameil, no not Cameil, a liar that was haunting Draco's mind all night kept him from slumber. Draco didn't want to love her, she was a disgrace! Yet he did love her, or did he? Draco just couldn't make make up his mind.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANTMORE!" Draco screamed at no one or nothing impaticular.  
  
He rushed over to a desk in his room and scribbled a letter on a piece of parchment. Finishing he put the rolled up scroll and tied it to Archy, his owl who took off into the night. Draco watched the owl until it vanished into a sheet of ebony.  
  
"I hope she understands." He whispered to himself, "I really do."  
  
With that small weight off his shoulders, Draco slinked into his bed, hoping for a bit of sleep.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Ginny tried so hard but she couldn't sleep. Part of her knew she loved him, but the other part refused and protested. Ginny felt so guilty. She lied to him about her identity and so many other things, just for payback, but now that seemed so stupid. Draco was just so, so different now, it seemed now that his parents were in jail he had no expectations to live by, no one forcing to be something he wasn't the changes he made was outstanding. Draco was, for one in his life, the real him.  
  
Ginny jumped when she heard a tapping noise at her window. She slowly went and opened it and in flew an owl, Draco's owl. Ginny quickly grabbed the note from it, gave it a treat, and was about to open the letter. She then paused, what he wanted to say to her at this time of night must have been really important. Ginny took a very deep breath and slowly opened the letter. The parchment unfolded and on it read,  
  
Dear Cameil,  
  
I've had a wonderful time with you! You are a very fun person to be around, and I've  
  
always felt like I had to be around you no matter what, I've come to like you, a lot.  
  
Despite what I've found out and what I know you've done to me I still know how I feel. I  
  
know you lied to me, I don't blame you, and here I say I'm sorry. Pressure, I blame it on  
  
pressure, my father's constant beatings to be a death eater ate away most of my  
  
childhood. I couldn't focus, my mother always took his side, and I had no one, and I  
  
would have hardly called those buffoons Crabbe and Goyle friends. They just knew how  
  
powerful my parents were. But with them out of the way, I found a small light, and that  
  
light got bigger as I ran into a certain girl in Hogsmead one day. You chased away my  
  
remaining shadows, you lent me some light, thank you. If you are willing to put  
  
everything aside, I am. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DID OR WHAT ANYONE WILL  
  
SAY!  
  
I love you Ginny Weasly, I hope you understand.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Ginny stared at the letter. She absolutely couldn't believe what she had just read.  
  
"H..he loves me?" she stuttered.  
  
Ginny felt more confused yet, part of her felt warm. Happy.  
  
"I love him too." She said quietly.  
  
Draco's owl flew startledly out of the window as Ginny dashed out of he room and to a downstairs closet.  
  
"Where is it?" Ginny said while she rummaged through the closet.  
  
"AH HA!" She shouted!  
  
Ginny pulled out a long, dusty broomstick and ran out of the house still in her silky pajamas and slippers. She had to see him tonight. A/n: I KNOW! A short cliffy just to torture you MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry but I felt like making this chappy short and with a cliff, please don't hate me! The next chapter will be longer promise! **Catwngs does a promising dance** 


	6. Bad luck and yellow eyes

A/N: Sorry for the delay but, I've been busy lately oh and just to go completely off the subject HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME (the 26th was my b-day so ha!)  
  
ON WITH THE FICTION!  
  
Ginny felt the wind graze her cheeks as she flew on her broomstick. She could barely see where she was going, but that didn't matter to her right now, all that mattered was seeing Draco. It didn't matter that she was freezing cold. It didn't matter that it was pitch black. It didn't matter that she couldn't fly all that great, he mattered, and that's what kept her moving, him. Faster and faster Ginny flew; she lost one of her slippers but could care less about it.  
  
"COME ON JUST A LITTLE FASTER," she said in pure motivation. "Maybe if I go a little lower."  
  
Ginny lowered her Firebolt closer to the Earth. Big mistake, not knowing she was in above a forest treetops were now an issue. Braches seemed to appear out of nowhere in the ebony night so dodging them on her broom wasn't all that easy.  
  
"Oh my.." Ginny started but was cut off by the impact of her face into a tree. The poor girl fell straight to the ground and landed with a quite unpleasant thump.  
  
"uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...." She groaned. Ginny tried to get up, but failed.  
  
"Ah!" She let out a soft yelp of pain; her leg had felt as if a knife had been jabbed into it when she tried to get up.  
  
"NO NO NO!" She yelled at the sky. "WHY ME! WHAT IS HOLDING ME BACK!"  
  
There was nothing left for Ginny to do but lay on the Earthy ground and wait. Wait to be found, wait to gather up strength, wait to die. All she could do was wait.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
He tried to sleep, he really did. But the only thought in Draco was how Ginny would respond. Would she hate him, forgive...love? All of this seemed to swamp his mind. Draco hoped for a response, of any sort. But two hours had pasted since he sent the letter and only his owl had returned, letter- less. He sighed loudly. As he did he felt a sharp pain go through his spine. It had come on quite suddenly at the exact moment he started to think Ginny might be in some sort of trouble.  
  
"OW!" he shouted which caused his owl to wake up and squawk unhappily at him.  
  
Draco sat on his bed for about five minutes before he jumped up and yelled to himself.  
  
"SOMETHING IS WRONG!" His owl furiously began to squawk at the lack of sleep.  
  
"Some people might call me crazy but I know something is wrong I just know it! She would have responded by now!"  
  
Draco jumped off his emerald-sheeted bed and scurried around his house looking for things he may need, he grabbed just the essentials. His wand, broom, cloak and his shoes. Draco slipped the cloak over his pajamas, stuffed his wand in it, put his shoes on and rushed out the door. He was still running with his broom in one hand. Realizing this he gave a quick leap, flung his broom under him and took off into the air. His metallic blond hair flying everywhere in the wind. Draco had never felt more concern, and anxiety in his entire life. Concern for Ginny and anxiety to see her. He had to see her. Now.  
  
"I just hope you are all right." He muttered to himself while flying into the night.  
  
"I really do."  
  
Normal POV  
  
Ginny groaned. Her leg was killing her, she was freezing, and to top it all off she was trying to tell someone her feelings about them.  
  
"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." She said to herself as a tear rolled down her frost bitten cheek.  
  
"Maybe this is my fate. Maybe..."  
  
She stopped in mid sentence. A pair of yellow eyes was staring back at her. Ginny was frozen by fear. The wyes got closer and closer, Ginny felt her heat beating faster then it ever had before.  
  
"Oh my gosh," She felt herself say. She felt a screaming coming on when........................................................................................................................................................................................................................ .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................................................she was saturated with kisses from a dog.  
  
"Pllllluh!" She said spitting.  
  
"Where on Earth did you come from!?"  
  
The dog merely gave a happy bark and danced around Ginny. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You lost?" She asked the dog. Hey, at least there is someone to talk to. Ginny thought. Once again the dog gave a happy yelp and a lick to her face. The dog continued to dance hyperly. Ginny managed to struggle up against a tree, so see could at least sit up. Suddenly the dog bolted off into the woods barking madly.  
  
"Hey wait!" She shouted. The barking just grew fainter. Ginny sighed thinking all hope was lost when the dog came zipping back to her and dropped something at her feet.  
  
"What in the.." Ginny started the dog panted happy as Ginny gaped at the smooth slender object. It was, a wand.  
  
"You are the absolute biggest life saver in the world!" Ginny screeched. She took a deep breath and held the wand into the air. Ginny felt stupid for losing hope. She could just hear her mom's words "Never give up dear." Hope should never be lost because Ginny, even in the worst of situations had a way out. The wand shot red sparks up into the shadowed sky.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco rushed as fast as his broom would let him go. He just needed to get to Ginny's house. He knew that she needed him; he definitely knew he needed her. Draco realized he was flying over a forest when, barely missing him a crimson spark zoomed past his head. Draco almost flew off his broom because of the quick stop he made. He was about to continue when two more sparks flew up, then another.  
  
"I can't I need to get to Ginny's" He spoke to himself. Whoever it was must really need help because the sparks kept coming never ceasing.  
  
"I can't, I, Uh, I.........UH! HOLD ON!" Draco couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for someone trapped in a forest. He could only remember too well when he had to go into forests. Dodging the occasional spark Draco headed towards the dense forest. He landed with a soft thud.  
  
"Luminous." He said lighting his wand, only to be tackled by a dog. Who immediately licked his face.  
  
"EERRR get off." Draco said pushing the excited canine off him.  
  
"Who's there?" He heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"I've come to help you." He responded.  
  
"Draco!?" The voice said in a shocked tone.  
  
He approached the figure, there leaning oh the base of a tree, was a very freaked out looking Ginny.  
  
A/N: SO! HOW WAS IT! Good, bad REVIEW! Don't you all love cliffs! :) 


End file.
